


What's on your box?

by ronaheartspcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, little bit of drama
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronaheartspcy/pseuds/ronaheartspcy
Summary: May dumating na kahon para kay Kyungsoo.





	What's on your box?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my co-KaiSooist and Jagi Nayshun and readers sana magustuhan niyo ito, sobrang simple lang niya. Inspired to kay Alice in wonderland nanunuod kasi kami sa HBO tapos yun yung palabas. Sabi ko gawan ko kaya ng kaisoo fic at humatong na nga tayo dito..haha thank you nga pala kay @/kadispace-nim sa pag inspire niya sakin na magsulat..thank you po.

Kinuha ito ng kanyang ina na si Mama Do silang dalawa na lang ng kanyang ina dahil maagang pumanaw ang kanyang Papa, bata pa lang si Soo nun at nag iisang anak.

 

"Nak may package na dumating para sayo." Tawag ni Mama Do kay Kyungsoo na nasa kwarto niya na nagbibihis at nilagay muna ni Mama Do ang box sa center table nila.

 

"Opo ma narinig ko po pababa na po ako." Bumaba na nga ng kwarto si Soo para mag almusal.  
"Ma mamaya ko na po bubuksan yung package nagmamadali na po kasi ako. Kanina pa po kasi nagtetext si Baekhyun."

 

"Osige ikaw bahala nak". At nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ina. Humalik si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng kanayang mama.

"Ingat ka nak ha." Habang naghuhugas ng pinagkain nila.

"Opo ma. Ay ma, ano po gusto niyong pasalubong?  
"Kahit ano nak okay lang sakin."

 

Pupunta kasi ang mag bestfriend sa tagaytay weekend gate away daw nila, sabado kasi ngayon at napag isipan nilang gumala walang lang pang tanggal lang ng stress pagkatapos ng limang araw na pagtratrabaho sa opisina.

 

Maagang nakarating si Kyungsoo sa usapang lugar nila ni Baek, pero wala pa siya. Nagtipa si Soo sa phone niya para ipaalam sa kaibigan na nandun na siya.

 

"Baek nandito na ako sa terminal ng bus nasaan ka na?."

"OTW na ako Soo. Sorry.

 

OTW na daw pero nagbibihis pa lang to, wag ako Baek..pag iisip ni Soo. Pilipino time talaga eh. Ang tagal ni Baek. Bored na si Soo. Pagkatapos ng tatlumpong minuto pag aantay ni Soo ay dumating na din si Baek.

 

Meet Byun Baekhyun ang bestfriend si Soo since elementary pa lang sila.

 

"Sorry na Soo, ang traffic kasi talaga." Palusot ni Baek alam niya kasi na konting konti na lang magagalit na si Soo.

"Oo na kung hindi lang kita mahal iniwan na kita. Ano tara na."

 

\---------

 

At nilibot nga ng magkaibigan ang tagaytay picture dito at doon at kung saan saan pa. Pareho naman silang nag enjoy. Pauwi na ang dalawa at nakabili na din ng mga pasalubong. Naghiwalay na din sila at umuwi sa kani-kanilang mga tahanan. Gabi na ng makarating ng bahay si Soo.

 

Binuksan ni Soo ang gate nila, hindi rin nakalock ang pinto kasi uuwi din naman siya, hindi na din ni lock ni Mama Do ang pinto. Nilagay ni Soo ang dala niyang mga pasalubong sa ibabaw ng lamesa nila at umakyat para silipin ang ina. Hindi na tinawag ni Soo ang Mama niya sumilip lang ito sa kwarto niya at mahimbing na itong natutulog, napangiti si Soo at agad na pumunta sa kwarto niya.

Nakita niya ang box na sinabi ng mama niya na dumating kaninang umaga. Tinignan niya ang kahon.

Sino kaya nagpadala nito? Kanino kaya ito galing? Ano kaya laman? Sa pag kakaala niya hindi naman siya nag order sa mga shopping apps. Pag iisip ni Soo. Napabuntong hininga na lang siya.

 

"Bukas ko na lang to bubuksan pagod na ako." sambit niya.

\---------

Kinabukasan tinanghali na ng gising si Soo. Tinignan ang orasan sa tabi ng lampshade niya mag aalas diyes na ng umaga, naghilamos at nag toothbrush ito bago bumama. Tinignan nanaman niya ang box at saka bumaba.

 

"Morning Ma." bati niya sa kanyang mama.

Oh nak, gising ka na pala hindi na kita ginising para sabay tayo mag almusal ang himbing kasi ng tulog mo." ani ni Mama Do.

"Okay lang Ma."

"Nak nabuksan mo na ba yung box na dumating kahapon?" tanong ni Mama Do

"Hindi pa po Ma, baka po pagkatapos ko po dito. Ma may pangalan ba na nakalagay dun sa kahon kung kanino galing?" usisa ni Soo

"Wala nak, ang nakalagay lang dun ay pangalan mo tsaka address natin." sagot ng ina

"Eh kasi ma sa pagkaka alala ko po ay hindi ako nag order ng kahit na ano, kaya nagtataka ako kung kanino yun galing."

"Buksan mo na para malaman natin."

 

Pagtapos nito kumain ay umakyat ito sa kwarto niya para buksan na ang kahon. Kinuha ni Soo ang box at maingat na nilagay sa kama niya. Kulay blue yung box singlaki ng box ng sapatos. May nakalagay na envelop sa kahon at agad naman itong binasa ni Soo.  
Ang nakalagay sa sulat ay ganito.

 

Do Kyungsoo inihahabilin ko sayo ang aking kapatid na si Kim Jingin a.k.a Nini hindi ko alam kung naniniwala ka sa lamang lupa, di biro lang...paki ingatan at paki alagaan at mahalin mo siya.

 

Nagmamahal,  
Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho

 

Napa "huh" na lang si Soo sa nabasa niya. Oo naghahanap siya ng kapatid dati pero ngayong malaki na siya, gusto na lang niyang alagaan ang Mama niya hindi itong anong bang tawag dito lamang lupa, robot, fairy, dewende, naguluhan si Soo. 

 

Agad niyang inalis ang maliit na tela na nakapatong dun sa sinasabi ni Suho. Agad na tumambad kay Soo ang isang maliit na morenong lalaki na gwapo (Hala siya) na cute, na nakapout habang natutulog ewan niya ba kung ano to?

 

Pero sa pag iisip ni Soo para naman itong tao, dahil hindi maaninang ni Soo dahil sa liit nito ay sinuot niya ang kanyang antipara at hala (confirmed nga gwapo at cute ang nilalang ito.) na si Jongin.

 

Napa "awww" si Soo sa sobrang ka cute-tan nito. Nilabas niya sa Jongin sa kahon ng dahan-dahan, baka kasi mapano si Nini.

 

Hindi alam ni Soo ang gagawin niya, gigisingin niya ba ito o ano. Agad naman lumabas at bumaba ng kwarto si Soo at iniwan si Nini at tinawag ang ina.

 

"Mama saglit lang po akyat mo na po kayo sa kwarto ko may ipapakita po ako sa inyo."

"Bakit nak may problema ba? Anong nangyari? tanong ni Mama Do habang naghahanda ng pananghalian nila. At umakyat pareho ang mag ina sa kwarto ni Soo.

 

"Oh anong problema nak.?"

 

At ipinaliwanang nga ni Soo ang lahat kay Mama Do, nagulat, nalito din si Mama Do sa mga ipinaliwanag ng anak niya.

 

"Ayun nga po Ma. Anong pong gagawin natin sa kanya.?" tanong ni Soo sa ina

"Ano pa ba nak, eh di aalagaan natin ni Nini. Ang cute cute niya Soo."

 

Gising na si Jongin at nakatingin kay Soo at Mama niya habang nakangiti.

 

"Diba sabi nga dun sa sulat ni Suho ba yun na alagaan siya at mahalin."

 

Agad namang binati ni Mama Do si Jongin.

"Hello Jongin."

Pero hindi ito sumagot at ngiti lang ang binigay

"Okay lang po sayo Ma.?"

"Oo naman nak, bakit naman hindi."

 

At wala na ding nagawa si Soo kundi sumang-ayon.

 

"Mukha namang mabait itong si Jongin at tsaka nak para dalawa na aalagaan ko." ngiti ni Mama Do

Ngumiti na lang si Soo at niyakap ang ina. "Kayo po bahala Ma."

Nakatulog naman si Jongin dun sa kahon.

Iniwan mo na ni Soo si Jongin sa kahon para bumaba at kumain, tulog pa naman si Nini.

 

\---------

 

Kinabukasan lunes ay pumasok ng trabaho si Soo na hindi mapakali, sasabihin ba niya kay Baekhyun yung nangyari kahapon o hindi. Wag na muna. Sabay hinga.

 

"Good morning bes." bati ni Baek na nakangiti "Okay ka lang ba?" tanong nito.

"Morning din. Oo okay lang ako Baek." sabay pasok sa department nila.

 

Sa mga nakalipas na mga araw ay tinuturuan naman ni Mama Do si Jongin kung paano magsalita, tamang paggalaw ng katawan, kumain at kung ano-anu pa.

 

Kasi parang baby itong si Jongin hindi marunong magsalita, tumayo ang alam lang niya ay humiga, matulog at umupo. Sa tulong ni Mama Do natutunan iyong lahat ni Jongin. 

 

Nang sumahod si Soo ay sinabi ng kanyang ina na gusto niyang bilhan si Jongin ng mga damit, higaan ( natutulog kasi si Jongin sa kama ni Soo, baka mamaya madaganan nito si Jongin.) at kung ano-ano pa na kailangan ng tao sa pang araw-araw.

 

Pero nag boluntaryo si Soo na siya na lang ang bibili at isasama na lng niya si Jongin. ( para hindi na mapagod si Mama Do.) Mama na din pala ang tawag ni Jongin kay Mama Do.

 

"Jongin aalis kayo ni Kyungsoo hyung mo."

"Saan po kami pupunta Mama Do.?"

"Sa mall nak, maganda dun."

 

Nagsiklap ang mata ni Jongin. Simula kasi nang dumating si Jongin sa mga Do ay nasa loob lang ito ng bahay o kaya naman sa kwarto ni Soo naglalaro o kaya sa labas ng hardin ng bahay, bago kay Jongin yung mall.

 

"Talaga po Mama Do kaming dalawa ng Hyung Ko."

 

Sa isip ni Soo ay yung "Hyung Ko" lang ang naririnig niya sa lahat ng usapan nila. Masaya siya nung narinig niya yun. Sa pagdaan kasi ng mga araw ay lalong napapalapit si Soo at Jongin sa isa't-isa.

 

Sa bawat "good morning Hyung Ko, ingat sa pagpasok Hyung Ko, good night Hyung Ko, lumalambot ang puso ni Soo.

 

At umalis na ang dalawa para mamili ng gamit ni Jongin. Nahihirapang mamili si Soo ng mga damit/gamit ni Jongin, kasi sobrang liit niya 15cm lang kasi si Jongin. Kahit pangbaby na damit di kasya sa kanya.

 

Nagpunta muna si Soo sa banyo para hindi umihi kundi para maka-usap niya si Jongin, sinigurado mo na ni Soo na walang tao sa bawat cubicle, baka kasi isipin ng mga tao baliw na siya, na kinaka-usap niya yung doll sa harapan niya.

 

"Paano yan Jongin walang kasyang damit sayo, kahit pang baby, kasi ang laki para sayo."

 

Lumungkot ang mata ni Jongin at yumuko at nag pout. Napakacute talaga ni Jongin pagnaka pout ang sarap halikan. (MAMA DO SI KYUNGSOO PO OH..HAHAHA) okay erase erase Soo anong bang iniisip mo.

 

"Okay lang yun Hyung Ko uwi na lang tayo." naka pout pa din.

Kim Jongin wag kang mag pout diyan baka magkasala ako ng wala sa oras niyan. Pag iisip ni Soo.

 

"Osige ganito na lang gagawan ng paraan ni hyung yung mga damit mo hahanap si hyung kung saan pwedeng bumili ng mga damit mo. Wag ka nang malungkot. Okay ba yun.?"

 

"Talaga Hyung Ko yehey!!!." ( saya-saya niya ihhh. )

 

At hinalikan naman ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Soo. ( dahil nasa balikat ni Soo si Jongin at tinanggal muna sa bag. ) at namula. ( sobrang pula guys parang kamatis ho.)

 

Kinuha niya si Jongin sa balikat at mabilis na nilagay sa bag para di nito makita ang pamumula niya.

 

Okay Do Kyungsoo inhale, exhale repeat inhale, exhale. Oo na lang ang nasagot ni Soo at nagsalita siua muli.

 

"Bilhin muna natin yung iba mo pang kailangan."

 

Nagpunta sila sa Toys Department pero sa Boys Section para bilhin ang kailangan, may mga gamit sa Toys Department na pang maliit talaga at tamang tama kay Jongin at bumili si Soo.

 

Hindi na sila kumain sa mall nag take out na lang sila para makasabay nilang kumain si Mama Do at syempre ang paborito ni Jongin, ang chicken.

 

"Mama dito na po kami ni Jongin." pagtawag sa mama niya.

Gumaya naman si Jongin.

 

"Mama Do andito na po kami ni Hyung Ko. ( may pag angkin ka-agad mga ka-jagi nayshun. )

Agad namang nilapag ni Soo yung mga pinamili nila.

 

"Ma bumili na po ako ng hapunan natin, kumain na po ba kayo ma.?"

"Hindi pa nak, hinihintay ko kayo ni Jongin."

"Kain na po tayo ma." pag-aaya ni Soo.

 

Agad namang kinuha ni Soo ang munting lamesa at upuan na nabili nila kanina, kutsara, tinidor, chop sticks na tamang tama lang kay Jongin at kumain na sila.

 

"Dahan dahan sa pagkain Jongin tignan mo yung damit mo madumi na."

 

Pinunasan naman ni Soo yung bibig ni Jongin at agad namang namula ang mukha ni Jongin. Nagsasalita ito habang naka pout.

 

"Sorry Hyung Ko ang sarap kasi ng chicken eh."

 

Ang sarap talagang halikan ng labi ni Jongin sabi ng isip ni Soo. Kyungsoo kumalka ka, nasa harapan mo yung nanay mo.

 

"Ang cute niyong dalawa nak." nakangiti si Mama Do.

"Mama naman." habang namumula si Soo.

 

Pagkatapos kumain ay umakyat na sina Kyungsoo at Jongin para maglinis ng katawan. Si Mama Do naman ang naglinis at nagligpit.

 

Patulog na sila, tapos na silang maglinis at nakahiga na sa kama. Nasa tabi pa din ni Soo si Jongin matulog, bukas na lang niya ipapagamit kay Jongin yung nabili nilang higaan.

 

"Hyung Ko maraming salamat sa pagbili ng mga gamit ko ah." at ki-niss ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Soo. "Good night Hyung Ko. I love you."

 

"Walang anuman Jongin tulog ka na." sabay talikod habang namumula. Ano ba Jongin wag kang ganyan.

 

\----------

 

Kinabukasan sa opisina may tinanong si Soo kay Baek.

 

"Baek may tatanong sana ako."

"Ano yun beshiewapps.?"

"Saan ba pwedeng bumili ng damit na pang 15cm.?"

 

Naguluhan si Baek sa tanong ni Soo.

 

"Bakit mo natanong may binili ka bang doll Soo.?"

 

"Ha. Doll. Anong doll.?"

"Doll, yung uso ngayon sa twitter yung sa mga kpop fan. Uso yun ngayon Soo lalo na pag fan ka. Bumili ka din pala ha."

 

"Ha...Ahh oo bumili din ako, kaso 15cm lang yung akin. May alam ka ba.?"

"Madami beahiewapps, sa twitter."

"Sa twitter."

"Oo Soo sa twitter, uulitin ko pa ulit Soo. Oo Soo sa twitter, nahampas tuloy si Baek.

"Aray ko, Soo masakit."

"Sorry, kasi naman Baek eh, diba hindi ako mahilig sa social media wala akong alam dun."

"Paano ka nakabili ng doll.?"

"Ano sa...ano sa isang shop sa taft yun dun." Palusot ni Soo. Sana lang kumagat kay Baek.

 

''Ah okay, sige gagawan kitang account."

"Ngayon na Baek, kasi madumi na yung mga damit ni Jong---."

"Ano yun Soo.?"

 

"Wala...wala sige Baek, Ah nga pala best pag out na lang natin punta ka sa bahay namin dun na lang tayo gumawa kasi, may ipapakilala din kasi ako sayo." Sige balik na ako sa mesa ko." Sabay lakad ng mabilis ni Soo.

 

"Anong meron.?" Yun lang ang natanong ni Baek sa sarili.

 

Sa bahay ng mga Do ay abala si Soo sa pagpra-practice ng sasabihin niya kay Baek.

 

"Nak, maupo ka nga nahihilo kami ni Jongin sa pagpapabalik-balik mo."

"Hyung Ko may problema ba?."

"Kasi po ma ipapakilala ko kasi si Jongin kay Baek."

"Oh eh ipapakilala mo lang naman pala, anong problema dun."

 

Nakatingin lang si Jongin kay Mama Do at kay Soo. At dumating na nga si Baek may dalang pagkain para sa kanila.

 

"Good evening tita." bati ni Baek kay Mama Do.

"Kamusta ka Baek.?

"Okay lang po ito maganda pa din." sabay smile

"Palabiro ka pa din talaga Baek."

"Hi Soo, O bakit nanigas ka diyan, di ka ba lalapit.?"

"Uhmmm...upo ka muna dito Baek." sabay turo sa sofa, tinatakpan kasi ni Soo si Jongin na nasa likod niya.

"Okay." sabay upo ni Baek.

 

Si Mama Do naman ay naghahanda ng makakain nila.

 

"Baek may paki-usap sana ako sayo." nakatayo pa din si Soo.

"Ano yun Soo.?"

"Please wag kang sisigaw."

"Okay."

"Wag kang tatakbo."

"Okay."

"Wag kang magmumura."

"Hindi ko mapra-promise yun Soo."

"Baek naman eh. Sige na."

"Oo na, sige na."

 

"Byun Baekhyun meet (panimula ni Soo) Kim Jongin. Sabay alis ni Soo at pinakita si Jongin.

 

Napa "Oh My Gash" lang si Baek.

"Ang cute cute naman ng doll mo Soo."

"Uhmm Baek hindi siya doll. Tao siya."

"Ha....tao siya.?"

"Oo baek tao siya, as in human."

 

Bumati naman si Jongin kay Baek na gulat na gulat pa din at nakatulala lang.

"Hi...pagbati ni Jongin kay Baek.

"Hyung Ko ano itatawag ko sa kanya.?"

"Kuya Baekhyun, Jongin." sabi ni Soo.

"Hello kuya Baekhyun." sabay smile

"HOYYYYY KYUNGSOO NAGSASALITA SIY-----umumum."

"Diba sabi ko sayo wag kang sisigaw."

 

Nagtaas naman ng kamay si Baek bilang senyales na okay na, at binitawan ni Soo ang bibig ni Baek.

 

"Kelan pa to Do Kyungsoo.?" seryosong tanong ni Baek.

"Ano, mga tatlo o anim na buwan na yata diba Ma." sagot ni Soo sumali na rin si Mama Do sa kanila.

"Huh, paano siya dumating? Sino angbigay.?"

"Nung nag tagaytay tayo dumating yung box si Mama yung tumanggap."

"Tapos."

"Tapos ayun na, napunta siya dito, tinuruan ni siya ni Mama ng mga dapat niyang matutunan dito bilang isang tao."

 

Tinignan lang ni Baek si Jongin na kumakain ng dala niyang mga pagkain kanina pagdating niya.

 

"Hindi ba siya lumalaki? Diba sabi mo tao siya."

"Hindi yata diba Ma."

Nag nod lang ni Mama Do.

 

Lumalaki? Tanong sa isip ni Jongin.

 

Nagyaya ng umuwi si Baek baka daw kasi hanapin niya ng kanyang mama at boyfriend. Yes, may boyfriend si Baek at hindi pa pala naipapakilala ni Baek kay Soo. Soon siguro, sabi ni Baek.

 

Nakagawa na din sila ng twitter account at naka order na din ng mga damit para kay Jongin.

 

"Thank you Baek ah."

"Okay lang Soo. Ano ka ba? Parang ka namang others diyan, may ganito na palang ganap sa bahay niyo hindi mo naman sinabi, pinatagal mo pa ng six months."

"I'm sorry talaga Baek, gusto ko lang kasing protektahan si Jongin sa mga tao."

"Kahit sakin.?" kunwari nagtatampo siya.

"Hindi naman sa ganun Baek."

"Ikaw talaga Soo di ka mabiro eh."

 

Ngumiti lang si Soo sa sinabi ni Baek.

 

"Sana satin-satin lang muna Baek, wag mo munang ipagsabi sa iba. Please."

"Oo naman Soo."

"Salamat Baek. Ingat pag uwi text mo ko pag nakarating ka na sa inyo."

"Oo bye Soo, bye po tita, bye Jongin.

"Ingat pag uwi nak."

"Bye kuya Baek."

"Ay wait, ako naman ang may ipapakilala sayo sa monday." sabay kindat ni Baek.

"Huh sino.?"

"Sa monday na Soo. Bye..."

"Ang daya." yung lang nasabi ni Soo sabay sara ng gate nila.

 

Pagpasok ng bahay ni Soo ay niligpit na pala ni Mama Do at nalinis na din. Umakyat na si Soo sa kwarto niya. Nung patulog na sila ay biglang may tinanong si Jongin.

 

"Hyung Ko anong ibig sabihin ng love.?"

"Huh!! Love...saan mo nakuha yun Jongin.?" tanong ni Soo

"Sa tv Hyung Ko napanuod ko lang."

 

Pag-ibig.....ano ba yun? Ang alam lang ni Soo sa pag-ibig eh yung sa kanila ni Mama niya. Alam niya mahal na mahal ni Soo ang Mama at Papa niya.

 

"Jongin ang love ay parang ganito yan masaya ka pag masaya ang taong mahal mo, pinapasaya mo siya, inaalagaan, pinapahalagahan at pinaparamdam mo at pinapakita mo dun sa taong mahal mo at ang pag ibig ay walang hinihinging kapalit. Tsaka yung parang hindi mo maipaliwanag yung nararamdaman mo. Ganun yun Jongin."

 

Nakikinig lang si Jongin kay Soo at nakatitig. At nakatulog na silang pareho.

 

\---------

 

Kinabukasan lunes maagang pumasok si Soo kasi may presentation daw sila ngayong araw, kaya hindi na nahintay ni Soo na magising si Jongin, nag kiss na lang siya sa noo nito. Ang hindi alam ni Soo ay gising na pala si Jongin, nakapikit lang ito.

 

"See you later My Jongin." ( nagka angkinan na po mga ka-jagi. )

 

Namula naman si Jongin sa narinig at kinilig, tinawag naman ni Soo si Mama Do para sabihin na aalis na ito at para rin ibaba si Jongin ng makakain na sila. Good mood si Jongin ngayon.

 

"Ma aalis na po ako paalam ni Soo."

"Ingat nak."

"Pakisabay na lang po si Jongin ma."

"Oo nak."

 

\------

 

"Good morning Baek nasaan na pala ipapakilala mo sakin.?"

"Good morning din sayo Soo, ay grabe yun agad salubong sakin, mamaya pang lunch break. Sabay tayong kakain diba. Sasabay siya satin."

"Okay."

\------

"Good morning po Mama Do." bati ni Jongin sa Mama niya. ( masaya siya ihh. )

"Morning din nak, aba mukhang masaya ka ah."

"Mama pwede po ba akong tumulong sa inyo.?"

"Ay naku, nak wag na madali lang naman ito."

 

Naglilinis sila ng bahay ngayon kakatapos lang nilang mag agahan. Ngayon ay nasa kwarto na sila ni Soo naglilinis.

 

"Mama may tanong po ako.?"

"Sige ano yung nak."

"Mama may ka love na po ba si Hyung Ko.?"

"Ka-love.?" naguguluhan na tanong ni Mama Do.

"Ahhhh...kasintahan o girl/boyfriend, hindi ko alam nak eh, wala pa namang pinapakilala si Soo sakin na kahit na sino."

 

Ngumiti ng napakalaki si Jongin.

 

"Bakit mo natanong nak, may ka-love ka na ba.?"

"Ah eh...hehehe." tawa ni Jongin. "Eh Mama ako po boto po ba kayo sakin para kay Hyung Ko?."

"Na para ano.?"

"Ah ano po...kasintahan po."

"Oo naman nak ang bait mo kaya, masunurin, malambing, sweet, inaalagaan mo kami ni Soo kahit ang liit mo nak...haha ( tawa ni mama do ) paano mo malo-love si hyung mo kung maliit ka. ( natawa silang dalawa ) cute cute mo nak." sambit ni Mama Do.

 

Napaisip si Jongin sa sinabi ni Mama Do. Tama si Mama niya paano niya mamahalin si Soo kung maliit nga naman siya.

 

"Ohhh...malapit na pala birthday ni Soo." sabi ni Mama Do.

"Ano po yung birthday Mama.?"

"Birthday nak, yun yung araw kung kelan ka pinanganak, meron ka ring birthday nak."

"Po. Kelan po.?"

"Ayun dun sa box mo January 14, 1994 yung birthday mo. Si Soo ko naman January 12, 1993 isang araw lang pagitan niyo magkaiba nga lang kayo ng taon."

"Ang galing." sabi ni Jongin.

 

Natawa lang si Mama Do "ang cute cute mo nak". Alam ni Jongin ang lahat sinabi din ni Mama niya na hindi sila magkapatid ni Soo at hindi Mama ni Jongin si Mama Do, sinabi din ni Mama niya na galing si Jongin sa kahon na tinuro naman ni Mama Do.

 

Hindi rin alam ni Mama Do kung saan galing si Jongin na sinabi niya din sa maliit. Hindi naman nagalit o nagtampo si Jongin bagkus ay nagpasalamat pa siya kasi, hindi siya tinapon kung saan man, hindi pinabayaan. Binihisan pa sila nito at pinakain at pinatuloy sa tahanan ng mga Do at tinuring na parang pamilya.

 

Dumating na si Soo galing trabaho at sinalubong ng masayang Jongin.

 

"Welcome home Hyung Ko." masayng bati niya. "Kamusta yung araw mo, okay lang ba.?" tanong ni Jongin.

"Ito medyo pagod lang marami kasing ginawa sa opisina."

 

Umupo na si Soo para maghandang kumain. Tinawag naman siya ni Jongin.

 

"Hyung Ko." tawag nito.

"Oh Jongin bakit.?" sagot ni Soo.

"Yuko ka." Yumuko naman si Soo.

 

Nagulat si Soo sa ginawa ni Jongin. Kasi naman hinalikan ni Jongin yung labi ni Soo. Buti na lang talaga nakatalikod si Mama Do bago pa niya ito makita.

 

"Kain na tayo mga anak."

"Opo ma." sagot ni Jongin na akala mo walang nangyari.

"Kyungsoo nak, okay ka lang ba.?"

"Po...ahhh opo ma..kain na po tayo."

"Alam mo nak kaninang umaga pa yang masaya si Jongin, alam mo ba habang tinutulungan niya akong maglinis, tsaka may tinanong yang si Jongin sakin."

"Ano po yung tanong niya Ma.?"

"Tinanong niya kung may kasintahan ka na daw.?"

"Po...at nasamid si Soo ubo-ubo-ubo-ubo, kinakalabog ni Soo yung dibdib niya.

 

"Okay ka lang ba nak, tubig, tubig."

 

Nag panic din si Jongin. Uminom ng tubig si Soo.

"Opo ma, okay lang po ako."

 

Ano ba Jongin balak mo ba akong patayin ha.

 

Natapos ang hapunan nila at umakyat na sila sa kwarto. Hindi na nagtanong pa si Soo kay Jongin tungkol sa usapan kanina habang kumakain. Pagod na talaga siya.

 

\---------

 

Ito ang nangyari nung luch break nila...habang kumakain ang mag kaibigan may lumapit na matangkad na lalaki sa kanila at agad naman tumayo si Baek.

 

"Soo meet my boyfriend Oh Sehun taga kabilang department siya."

 

Agad naman inabot ni Sehun ang kamay nito kay Soo para magpakilala.

 

"Hi Hyung Ako nga pala si Oh Sehun taga IT Department. Sabi kasi ni babe na tawagin nakitang hyung since your older than me." ( mga ka-jagi english po si Sehun. My nose is bleeding. Chosss )

 

"Ah okay lang Sehun, tama ka naman. Nice to meet you din."

"So let's eat." ( ay wow ) pagyaya ni Baek.

 

\---------

 

Balik sa kwarto ni Soo

 

Tulog na si Soo. Nakatingin si Jongin sa langit mula sa bintana ng kwarto ni Soo. Naghihintay ng shooting star na dumaan para magwish siya. Napanuod niya kasi sa tv na pag may dumaan ng shooting star daw, ay pwede kang mag wish at matutupad daw ito. At biglang may dumaan.

 

Pumikit si Jongin at nag wish.

 

"Sana lumaki na ako para ma-love ko na si Kyungsoo Hyung Ko." at nakatulog na si Jongin na katabi si Soo.

 

\---------

 

Kinaumagahan ramdam ni Soo na parang nasa dulo na siya ng kama niya at parang ang bigat nung bandang bewang niya. Dinilat ni Soo ang mata niya para sana tanggalin yung pabigat. Biglang lumaki ang mata ni Soo sa nakita.

 

May tao sa kwarto niya.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." sumigaw ng sobrang lakas si Soo. Napatayo si Soo at kumuha ng walis tambo at tinutok sa tao na nasa kama niya.

 

"Sino ka? Anong ginagawa mo sa kwarto ko? Paano ka nakapasok dito.?" at dahil malabo ang mata ni Soo hindi niya ito masyadong maaninag pero kahit ganun ay alam niyang may tao sa kwarto niya.

 

"Hyung Ko ang ingay ingay mo naman eh, natutulog pa ako, tsaka inaantok pa." naka pout si Jongin.

 

"Jongin."????? naguguluhang tanong ni Soo, tumakbo si Soo papunta sa lampshade niya para kunin ang antipara. Pagka-suot nito ng salamin niya ay nakita niya si Jongin na walang damit pang taas at nag uunat-unat.

"Hyung Ko ako to si Jongin mo."

"Pero...pero maliit si Jongin."

Tumakbo si Jongin papunta sa salamingan nila ni Soo. Napa "ohhh" si Jongin sa nakita at hinawakan niya ang katawan, kamay at mukha. At humarap kay Soo.

 

Namula naman si Soo sa nakita dahil walang saplot pang baba si Jongin. Ang laki. ( si Jongin kasi yun mga ka-jagi, ano kayo eh. ) Napapikit si Soo.

 

"Sandali...sandali nga lang Jongin, kumuha ka nga muna ng pwede mong ilagay sa katawan mo. Pwede ba."

 

Agad namang hinila ni Jongin yung kumot ni Soo.

 

"Okay na Hyung Ko may suot na ako." Pwede ka nang dumilat."

 

Agad na dumilat si Soo. Pero wala pa din siyang damit pang itaas at namula naman si Soo. Sunod-sunod na katok ang narinig ni Soo. Ni lock agad ni Soo ang pinto ng kwarto niya.

 

"Kyungsoo nak okay lang ba?." Okay lang ba kayo ni Jongin diyan.?" Bakit ang lakas ng sigaw mo.?" May nangyari ba.?" "Okay lang ba kayo ha?." sunod-sunod na tanong ni Mama Do.

 

"Ma okay lang po ako, okay lang din po si Jongin. Okay lang po kami wala pong nangyari." sagot ni Soo sa kanyang ina. "Sorry po Ma."

 

"Sigurado ka na ha."

"Opo ma." pag sisigurado ni Soo sa ina.

 

"Bumaba na kayo ni Jongin magluluto na ako ng almusal."

"Opo ma. Sige po.

 

Inayos ni Soo ang salamin. Nakaharap pa rin sa kanya si Jongin na walang saplot pang taas. Namula si Soo at sa unang pagkakataon ay nakita ito ni Jongin.

 

Ang ganda ang ganda ng katawa niya hindi gaanong mapayat at hindi rin gaanong kataba, tama lang, oo may abs siya, (fine) ang braso niya pumuputok at yes, mga bes masarap. (HOYYY ANG LANDI PO). 

 

Humingi ng paliwanag si Soo kay Jongin kung anong nangyari sa kanya at kung bakit siya nag kaganyan.

 

"Ano kasi Hyung Ko ganito kasi yun." lalapit na sana si Jongin kay Soo pero pinigilan siya nito.

 

"Diyan ka lang wag kang lalapit pagbabanta nito. Kahit alam niyang si Jongin ang nasa harapan niya kailangan niya pa ring manigurado at mag ingat.

 

"Napanuod ko kasi sa tv Hyung Ko na pag may shooting star daw na bumagsak mula sa langit ay pwedeng mag wish, at kagabi may dumaan na shooting star at nag wish ako na sana lumaki na ako para ma love na kita." paliwanag ni Jongin.

 

Sobrang pula ng mukah ni Soo.

 

"Okay gets ko na, pero hindi ka pwedeng bumababa ng ganyan ang suot mo. Maghintay ka jan. Pagnakita ka ni Mama na ganyan magagalit yun."

 

Kumuha si Soo ng mga damit niya para ipasuot kay Jongin. Isang t-shirt at short.

 

"Oh ito isuot mo." Magbihis ka dun sa banyo natin." (yes, may natin.)

 

Paglabas ng banyo ni Jongin. Agad namang natawa si Soo ng malakas.

 

"Bakit ka tumatawa Hyung Ko.?" tanong ni Jongin habang naka pout.

 

Eh kasi naman bitin at hapit na hapit yung mga binigay ni Soo kay Jongin, bakat pa yung abs niya tsaka si Jongin Jr.

 

"Sandali lang umupo ka muna dito, wag kang aalis diyan. Diyan ka lang, saglit lang ako. Okay."

"Okay Hyung Ko." sagot ni Jongin.

 

Agad na bumaba si Soo at nagtanong sa ina.

 

"Ma nasaan po yung mga damit ni Papa?."

"Nandun pa din sa lagayan niya nak, hindi ko pa inaalis dun. Bakit may hihiramin ka bang damit?."

"Opo ma."

"Dun pa din sa dati nak."

"Salamat ma."

 

Nag "hmm" lang si Mama Do bilang tugon.

 

Agad namang nagmamadaling umakyat si Soo para pumunta sa kwarto ng magulang niya. Binuksan ang cabinet ng Papa niya.

 

"Papa i'm sorry pahiram po muna ng mga damit mo. Emergency lang po talaga." 

 

Agad na kumuha ng mga damit at mga pantalon at tumakbo papunta sa kwarto niya. Andun pa din si Jongin naghihintay. Humarap siya rito.

 

"Ito suotin mo." sabay abot kay Jongin ng t-shirt at pantalon.

 

Agad namang sumunod si Jongin at nagbihis. Sa wakas, okay na. Pumasok si Soo sa banyo pagkalabas ni Jongin. Si Jongin naman nakatingin lang kay Soo.

 

"Oh anong ginagawa mo, halika ka na dito maglilinis na tayo ng mukha tsaka mag totoothbrush."

 

Hinila ni Soo ang kamay ni Jongin papasok ng cr. Kinuhan niya ang toothbrush ni Jongin na maliit.

 

"Ay sorry, oo nga pala. Sorry Jongin."

 

Natawa naman si Jongin.

 

"Tinatawanan mo na ako, porke't mas matangkad ka sakin." sabay pout.

 

Nagpanic si Jongin. Parang gusto niyang i-kiss yung pout.

 

"Hindi Hyung Ko, ang cute mo kasi eh."

 

Namula si Soo.

 

"Hindi nga kasi ako cute." nag eye roll lang si Soo kay Jongin habang kumukuha ng bagong toothbrush dun sa may cabinet.

 

"Cute talaga." ( whipped culture )

 

Sunod na ginawa nila ay naghilamos ng mukha.

 

"Akin na hihilamusan na kita." napatingin naman si Jongin kay Soo. For the second time.

 

"Ay oo nga pala malaki ka na, kaya mo nang maghilamos mag-is------." hinila ni Jongin si Soo ng sobrang lapit sa mukha niya.

 

"Hyung Ko hindi ko kayang maghilamos mag-isa."

 

Ramdam ni Soo ang hininga ni Jongin.

 

Ah...Eh...O-osige ako na maghihilamos sayo." sobrang pula ng mukha si Soo at hinilamusan ni Soo si Jongin at pinunasan pa ang mukha.

 

Nasanay na kasi si Soo na siya na gumagawa nun kay Jongin nung maliit pa ito. At bumababa na sila.

 

"Oh mga anak bakit ang tagal niyo namang bumab-----." nagulat naman si Mama Do sa nakita.

 

"Do Kyungsoo sino yang kasama mong bumaba? Boyfriend mo ba siya? Bakit siya natulog dun sa kwarto mo ?. wag mong sabihing may nangyari na sa inyo.?"

 

"Ma kumalma po muna kayo, hindi niyo po ba siya namumukhaan?."

 

"Good morning Mama Do." sabay ngisi ni Jongin.

"J-Jongin?????."

"Opo Mama ako nga po."

 

Pinaliwanag ni Soo at Jongin ang nangyari sa kwarto nila kaninang umaga. Habang kumakain sila.

 

"Mama aalis po sana ako ngayon." pag papaalam ni Soo. "May bibilhin lang po ako sana sa mall."

"Osige nak."

 

"Hyung Ko pwede ba akong sumama sayo?." pa cute eyes.

 

Ayan nanaman siya, abnormal naman yung tibok ng puso si Soo. Jongin wag kang ganyan.

 

"Pero Jongin nak, diba sabi mo kahapon sasamahan mo akong mamalengke."

 

"Ay oo nga pala Mama. Sorry po."

"Okay lang nak."

"Pero ma sobrang saglit lang po ako sa mall. Pagkatapos ko po dun ay uuwi po agad ako. May gusto po ba kayong ipabili?."

 

"Eh ikaw Jongin (ko)."

 

"Wala Hyung Ko basta uwi ka lang safe, tapos uwi ka samin."

 

Wala na humina na ang puso ni Soo.

 

"Ang sweet naman ng anak ko."

 

Naghiwa hiwalay na sila. Si Soo papuntang mall at si Mama Do at si Jongin papuntang palengke.

 

"Hyung Ko ingat ka ah, kung may problema ka tawag ka dun sa parang kahon na malaki na hawak ni Mama tapos kausap ka lagi. Ano nga po yun Mama?."

 

"Cellphone nak. Cellphone." natawa si Mama Do.

 

"Oo tatawag ako kay Mama pag may nangyari. Okay ba yun.?"

 

Nag nod si Jongin. Ang cute talaga ng mahal ko.

 

"Sige na po ma una na po ako, para makabalik po ako agad." paalam ni Soo.

"Sige ingat nak."  
"Ingat Hyung Ko."

 

"Kayong dalawa din po."

 

Humalik sa pisngi ng ina si Soo, lalakad na sana si Soo ng bigla siyang hinila ni Jongin at halikan sa labi. Hindi makagalaw si Soo. Umalis na ang kanyang ina at si Jongin pero si Soo nakatulala at nakatayo pa din.

 

"Mama hindi po ba kayo galit sa ginawa ko kanina hinalikan ko po si hyung ko sa labi.?"

 

"Jongin may tanong ako."

 

"Ano po yun Mama?."

 

"Mahal mo ba si Kyungsoo ko.?"

 

"Opo Mama sobra sobra po, kaya nga po ako nag wish na lumaki para ma love ko na po si Hyung Ko."

 

"Hindi naman ako galit nak, alam ko naman na dati pa love mo na si Kyungsoo ko. Pero Jongin nak ha, wag na wag mong sasaktan si Kyungsoo ko, kasi pag ginawa mo yun. Magagalit ako sayo ng sobra sobra."

 

"Opo pangako ko po Mama hinding hindi ko po sasakatan si Hyung Ko." sabay taas ng dalawang kamay niya.

 

"Oh bakit dalawang kamay mo nakataas, diba dapat isa lang.?"

 

"Para doble promise po."

 

"Ikaw talaga, halika na nga."

 

Si Soo nakatulala pa din sa ginawa ni Jongin sa kanya, hindi napansin ni Soo na may nag "excuse me" sa kanya para magtanong. Bumusina ito ng malaka.

 

"Ay beep." gulat ni Soo

 

"Excuse me tatanong ko lang sana kung saan yung Lee recidences?."

 

"Ah dun po sa panglimang bahay." sagot ni Soo.

 

"Salamat." sabay alis ng sasakyan.

 

Umalis na si Soo papuntang mall, masa men's section siya para bumili ng brief ni Jongin kasi naman masikip yung brief niya para kay Jongin, bakat di si Jongin Jr.

 

"Anong bang iniisip mo Kyungsoo. Erase erase."

 

"Good morning sir anong hinahanap natin?." tanong ng sales lady.

"Brief po sana."

"Anong size po sir?."

"Ah...Eh..." anong size ba ni Jongin? Diba nakita niya na si Jongin Jr. Nag shake ng ulo si Soo. Ano ba erase erase Kyungsoo.

 

"Ah ano po large."

 

"Ito sir large po ito." sagot ng sales lady.

 

"Ay miss masyadong pong malaki ito."

 

"Ah sir medium po."

 

"Oo tama medium nga...tama medium." 

 

Sana magkasya diba, nakakahiya kasing magtanong kay Jongin kung anong size niya. Pagkatapos bumili ng brief ni Soo ay sa mga cellphone naman siya nagtingin. Bibilhan niya ng cellphone si Jongin, para hindi siya mahirapan sa pagpili, parehong brand at unit ng cellphone niya ang napili, para pareho sila. (Yess couple phone sila. Yiiieee.) Agad naman na umuwi si Soo.

 

 

"Ma dito na po ako."

 

"Oh nak."

"Hyung Ko." tumakbo si Jongin papunta kay Soo para yakapin ito. nagulat naman si Soo sa ginawa ni Jongin at bumitaw naman agad.

 

"Hyung Ko kumain ka na ba?."

"Hindi pa, medyo gutom na din ako."

 

"Hindi ka kumain sa mall nak.?"

 

"Opo ma gusto ko po kasing kumain dito sa bahay, paulit ulit na lang po kasi yung mga pagakain sa mall tsaka hindi po healthy."

 

"Nini napatakip ng bibig si Soo at tumayo. "Hindi pa pala ako ngahuhugas ng kamay Ma." palusot ni Soo.

 

"Ang cute niyong dalawa." tawan ni Mama Do.

 

" Hyung Ko anong tinawag mo sakin?."

 

"Wala, sabi ko Jongin diba po Ma.?"

 

"Hindi po diba Ma. Sabi po ni Hyung Ko Nini daw po?."

 

"Ewan ko sa inyong dalawa. Kumain na nga kayo."

 

"Mama ako na po maghuhugas." pagboboluntaryo ni Soo.

 

"Ay naku, nak ako na kasi may ita-try akong bagong recipe para sabay sabay na yung hugasan.

"Osige po ma."

 

"Ay mama oo nga po pala, yung mga damit ni Papa pwede bang gamitin muna ni Jongin?. Sa susunod ko na lang pong sahod ko ibibili ng damit si Jongin."

 

"Oo naman nak, okay lang sayang din naman kasi yung ibang damit ng Papa mo dun, tsaka mga bago pa yun."

 

Lumingon si Soo sa side ni Jongin.

 

"Jongin pagkatapos mong kumain, akyat ka sa kwarto natin may ibibigay ako sayo."

"Ano yun Hyung Ko.?"

"Basta umakyat ka dun."

 

May inabot si Soo para sa Mama niya.

"Ma para sayo."

"Salamat nak."

"Walang anuman ma."

 

Umakyat na si Soo papunta sa kwarto niya.

 

"Sige na nak Jongin ako na to, umakyat ka na dun hinihintay ka na si Soo."

 

"Sige po Ma, salamat po.

 

"Itong dalawa talaga na to napakacute." comment ni Mama Do.

 

Nakaupo si Soo sa kama niyang habang inaayos ang bagong cellphone ni Jongin. Dumating na ito sa kwarto.

 

"Hyung Ko ano yung ibibigay mo sakin.?"

 

"Halika rito lumapit ka sakin, dito umupo ka sa tabi ko."  
Sumunod naman si ito.

 

Inabot ni Soo yung paper bag na may lamang brief.

 

"Binilhan kita ng mga bagong brief kasi alam ko masikip yung mga brief ko sayo. Kaso hindi ko alam yung size mo, kaya sana magkasya."

 

"Diba nakita mo na to Hyung Ko."

"Jongin." pinandilatan ng mata ni Soo si Jongin, habang namumula.

 

"Biro lang, Hyung Ko pero salamat dito." at hinalikan nanaman ni Jongin si Soo sa pisngi.

 

Sobrang pula ng mukha si Soo. Tinakpan niya ito ng kanyang kamay.

 

"Jongin kasi bakit mo ba ako laging hinahalikan?."

"Kasi nga Hyung Ko, sabay yakap kay Soo love kita."

 

Kung mapula na yung mukha ni Soo kanina mas mapula pa ito ngayon.

 

"Alam ko naman yun Nini."

"Oh tinawag mo akong Nini.''

"Oo na, tinawag na kitang Nini."

"Jongin, pwede bang itawag ko na lang sayo ay Nini."

"Oo naman Hyung Ko gusto ko nga yun eh."

"Halika Ni tuturuan kitang gumamit ng cellphone."

"Ano yun Hyung Ko."

"Ganito paggamit ng cellphone..."

At tinuruan ni Soo si Jongin kung paano gumamit ng cellphone mula pagtawag, pagtetext.

 

"Sige nga tawagan mo nga ako Nini." paghahamon ni Soo kay Jongin.

Nagtype si Jongin sa phone at agad namang nag ring yung phone ni Soo.

"Aba, galing ng Nini ah."

 

Tuwang tuwa naman si Jongin at ngumiti, ngayon pwede na niyang makausap at makatext si Soo kahit anong oras o araw basta na mimiss niya ito.

 

"Nakasave na diyan yung number ko, number ni mama at ni Baekhyun."

 

Pagkatapos turuan si Jongin ay nakatulog si Soo. Bumaba si Jongin para tumulong sana kay Mama Do.

 

"Nak Jongin tikman mo nga ito."

"Ma sobrang sarapo po."

"Salamat nak, Isa kasi to sa gusto kong ihanda para sa birthday ni Soo. Tsaka nag iisip din ako ng pwedeng ireregalo sa kanya. May suggeation ka ba nak."? Pwede mo bang tulungan ni Mama.?

 

"Opo naman ma."

"Ma ano po kayang gustong regalo ni Hyung Ko?."

 

"Nak hindi mahilig si Soo sa mga regalo, ako lang talaga ang mapilit na regaluhan siya.''

 

Naglabas ng pera si Mama Do at binilang niya ito kung kakasya kaya ito sa naiisip niyang regalo para sa anak.

 

"Mama ano po yung binibilang niyo?."

 

"Ah ito ba nak, pera tawag dito pambili ito kong ano man yung gusto mo. Diba sa palengke."

 

"Ay oo nga po pala ma."

"Eh ma paano po ako magkakaroon niyan."

 

"Kailangan mong magtrabo nak tapos bibigyan ka nila nito."

 

"Ah ganun po pala."

 

Napa isip si Jongin na kung ano bang pwedeng iregalo niya sa Hyung Niya. Isang linggo siyang nag iisip kung ano bang magandang ibigay sa Hyung Niya. Kailangan niya ng tulong.

 

Alam na din ni Baek at Sehun na lumaki na si Jongin at ipinakilala na din pala ni Soo si Jongin kay Sehun. Ipinaliwanag na din ni Soo lahat lahat ng nangyari nitong mag nakaraang araw kay Baek at kay Sehun.

 

Tatlong araw bago ang birthday ni Soo ay tinawagan ni Jongin si Baek.

 

"Hello Baekhyun hyung. Ah, si Jongin po ito may itatanong lang sana ako."

 

"Oh Jongin ano yun?."

 

"Hyung may alam ka bang pwede kong pagtrabahuhan, kahit anong trabaho hyung gagawain ko. Ano sana hyung...yung ano...yung ibibigay agad yung bayad."

 

"Ah part time job."

 

"Ganun na nga hyung. Yun pala tawag dun."

"Eh bakit mo natanong, para saan ba tong pag papart time job mo?."

 

"Malapit na kasi yung birthday ni Soo Hyung Ko. Balak ko sana siyang regaluhan. Pero wag mong sabihin sa kanya hyung ah, kasi surprise sana to."

 

"Okay sige Jongin , promise di ko sasabihin kay Soo."

"Salamat hyung."

 

\---------

 

Bilang mabait si Baekhyun tinulungan niya si Jongin makahanap ng trabaho. Tinagawan niya ang boyfriend niyang si Sehun.

 

"Hello babe."

"Yes babe why?."

"Diba naghahanap kayo ng part timer sa coffe shop niyo?."

"Yes babe, may irerecommend ka ba?."

 

"Oo babe, diba kilala mo naman si Jongin."

"Yes i know him."

"Naghahanap kasi yun ng trabaho, gusto niya daw kasing bigyan ng gift and surprise si Soo."

"And.???"

"Pwede mo ba siyang ipasok sa coffe shop niyo, as part timer babe, kasi i want to helpm him. Please babe."

 

"Okay babe i will call the coffe shop near Soo hyungs place para ipasok dun si Jongin at para malapi lang din sa kanila."

 

"Talaga babe, thank you so much. I love so much babe ko."

 

"I will do anything and everything for my babe. I love you more babe."

 

End of landian este call pala.

 

\----------------

 

Agad na tinawagan ni Baek si Jongin para sabihin ang magandang balita.

 

"Hello Jongin, may good news ako sayo."

"Hello baekhyun hyung, ano yun?

"May part time job ka na."

"Talaga hyung." tuwang tuwa si Jongin sa wakas may pambili na siya ng regalo para sa Hyung Niya.

"Maraming salamat baekhyun hyung".

"Walang anuman tinutulunagn kita kasi best friend ko si Soo pero Jongin ha, wag mong papaiyakin si Soo kundi naku naku talaga."

"Oo hyung promise ko yan sayo."

"Okay, tatawagan ka ni Sehun yung boyfriend ko, antayin mo na lang."

"Okay, hyung salamat ulit."

 

\---------------

 

 

Pinaalam ni Jongin kay Mama Do ang plano niya. So bale ang may alam lang ay si Mama Do, Baek, Sehun na nagtratrabaho siya sa coffe shop nila Sehun.

 

Tinawagan naman ni Sehun si Jongin para ipaalam na tanggap ni ito sa part time na trabaho na papasukan niya. Tinuruan na din ni Sehun ng lahat ng dapat niya malaman about sa coffe shop si Jongin pati na din yung mga gawain nito. Mabilis lang matuto si Jongin.

 

Pag aalis si Soo papasok ng trabaho, ay aalis din si Jongin para pumasok sa naman sa coffe shop. Walang ka alam alam dito si Soo. :(((

 

 

\-------------------

 

At dumating na nga ang kaarawan ni Soo. Ayun sa balita ay uulan daw ng malakas mga bandang hapon at gabi. Nakahanda na ang lahat pagkain, mga lobo, cake ,birthday banner, party hat at syempre regalo nila para kay Soo.

 

Kumpleto na din si Mama Do, Baek at Sehun kulang na lang si Jongin at si Soo. Surprise nila ito para kay Soo. Idea ni Baek at pumayag naman si Mama Do and the rest.

 

"Anong oras ba ang labas ni Jongin sa coffe shop niyo Sehun?." tanong ni Mama Do.

"Oo nga babe, dapat mauna si Jongin bago si Soo.''

"Sabi niya, alas singko daw yung labas niya."

"Pero anong oras na past five na, dapat nandito na yun." dagdag pa ni Mama Do.

 

Gusto na sanang mag out ni Jongin pero sobrang daming tao sa coffe shop lalo na nag-umpisa ng umulan medyo malamig na. Alam ni Jongin na kailangan niyang mauna dumating ss bahay bago si Soo.

 

"Nagtext na si Kyungsoo malapit na daw siya." pag iimporma ni Mama Do.

"Tita wala pa po si Jongin."

 

\-------------------

 

At dumating na nga si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila. Pumasok na si Soo sa bahay nila at madilim.

 

"Ma, Jongin dito na po ako."

 

Pagbukas ng ilaw ni Soo ay sabay-sabay na sumigaw ng "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO" nagulat naman ito at napangiti.

Pero bakit parang may kulang.

 

"Thank you Ma, Baek at Sehun, pero nasaan si Jongin?." tanong ni Soo.

 

Nabalot ng katahimikan ang tahanan tanging malakas na ulan lang ang naririnig pati na din ang kulog at kidlat.

 

"Ano kasi Soo (nagsalita si Baek) nasa part time kasi ngayon si Jongin."

 

"Part time?." 

 

"Oo, humingi kasi ng tulong sakin si Jongin kung may alam daw akong part time job, tinawagan ko si Sehun na kung pwede tulungan siyang ipasok sa coffe shop nila na malapit lang dito."

"Kasi gusto ko daw niyang bigyan ng regalo tsaka surprise."

 

"Anak alam ko rin yun, sinabi din ni Jongin sakin na wag kong sasabihin sayo." tugon ni Mama Do.

 

Naiiyak na Soo, ang lakas lakas ng ulan sa labas, hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya. Tinatawagan niya ito sa cellphone niya, pero hindi sumasagot. Nag aalala na si Soo.

 

"Ma, Baek alam niyo naman hindi pa masyadong marunong sumakay si Jongin diba. Paano kung may mangyaring masama dun."

 

"Anak wag kang mag isip ng ganyan."

"Soo naman eh, wag ka namang ganyan."

 

"Ma,Baek Sehun mauna na kayong kumain, aantayin ko na lang si Jongin."

"Sigurado ka ba nak?."

"Opo ma, sige na Baek, Sehun kain na kayo."

"Sorry Soo."

Hindi namang magawang magalit ni Soo kay Baek alam naman ni Soo na tinutulungan lang naman niya sa Jongin.

 

"I'm sorry too hyung." dagdag ni Sehun.

"Okay lang Sehun." ngiti ni Soo.

 

Mag-aalas nuwebe na wala pa rin si Jongin. Dun na muna pinatulog ni Soo si Baek at Sehun sa bahay nila, dahil nga ang lakas pa din ng ulan tska baka mapano pa sila. Si Kyungsoo naman nasa baba lang hinihintay si Jongin, pinaakyat niya na rin si Mama Do dahil alam niya pagod na rin ito mula kanina pa.

 

"Jongin nasaan ka na ba?." pag aalala niya.

 

Tumatakbo si Jongin na may dalang cake at penguin na stuff toy at bear. Penguin kasi naaalala niya si Soo dito at bear, kasi siya yun. Para pagnakikita daw ni Soo yung bear stuff toy naaalala niya si Jongin. ( oh diba ang sweet niya.)

 

"Soo Hyung Ko papunta na ako. Antayin mo ko."

 

 

 

\------------------

 

 

 

 

"Soo Hyung Ko, Mama." pagtatawag ni Jongin na basang basa sa ulan.

 

Pagkarinig ng boses ni Jongin si Soo naman ay agad itong tumakbo papunta sa pinto para salubungin, at pagbukas ng pinto ay tumambad kay Soo ang basang basa na si Kim Jongin. Agad na sinara ang pinto ni Soo.

 

"Happy birthday Hyung Ko, hindi pa naman ako late diba para sa birthday mo.?"

 

"Ano bang pumasok sa isip mo ha Jongin?." habang umiiyak ito. "Bakit kailangan mong magtrabaho tignan mo basang basa ka sa ulan.? Tsaka sinong nagsabi sayo na sumugod ka sa ulan?." galit na tanong ni Soo.

 

"Gusko ko lang kasing surpresahin ka hyung tsaka gusto kong bigyan ka ng regalo. Tsaka gusto ko ding makahabol sa birthday party mo, kahit late na ako." paliwang ni Jongin.

 

"Hindi ko naman kailangan ng regalo Jongin eh, hindi ko kailangan yan, ikaw Jongin...ikaw yung kailangan ko, ikaw yung gusto ko. Kasi mahal na mahal kita. Ikaw lang Jongin sapat na yu------------." naiiyak na pag amin ni Soo.

 

Hindi na naituloy ni Soo ang sasabihin niya dahil hinalikan ni Jongin ng sobrang diin yung labi niya.

 

"Ano nga ulit sabi mo hyung? ulitin mo nga."

 

"Mahal kita Jongin. Mahal na mahal."

 

"Mahal na mahal din kita Hyung."

 

At inangkin ulit ni Jongin ang labi ni Soo. Pinagdikit nila ang kanilang mga ilong at ngumiti. Pinunasan naman ni Jongin ang luha ni Soo.

 

"Jongin basang basa ka, akayat tayo sa taas para makapagpalit ka."

 

Umakyat ang dalawa papunta sa kwarto ni Soo. Naiwan yung mga regalo ni Jongin kay Soo sa lapag. (pati yung cake).

 

Hinubad naman agad ni Jongin ang suot niya at tumungo ng banyo. Paglabas niya ay isang tuwalya lang ang nakapulupot sa bandang ibaba ng katawan ni Jongin. At lumapit ito kay Soo na nakaupo sa may kama.

 

"J-jongin mag suot ka nga ng damit, ang lamig ohh."

 

Akmang tatayo na sana si Soo para kumuha ng damit para kay Jongin ng bigla siya nitong hilain pabalik at ihiga sa kama.

 

"Jagi basa ka din ohh, kasi niyakap mo ako kanina."

 

Nag nod lang si Soo at hinubad ni Jongin ang suot na damit ni Soo, hindi alam ni Soo kung ano bang ginagawa sa kanya ni Jongin para kasi siyang nadadala sa mga titig at tinig nito. Hinalikan naman ni Jongin ang ilong ni Soo, at bumalik sa ulirat si Soo.

 

Nakaibabaw na si Jongin kay Soo. 

 

"Jagi hindi ko to itutuloy kung ayaw mo, kung hindi ka pa handa, okay lang sakin. Maghihintay ako."

 

"O-oo Jongin ituloy na natin to, handa na ako."

 

At sinunggaban na nga ng halik ang labi ni Soo leeg, tenga at nipple nito.

 

"Ah!!!! Jongin dahan dahan masakit." first time ko to."

 

"Sorry jagi sarap kasi...."

"Jagi gusto mo ba sa ilalim o sa ibabaw?."

"Sa ilalim na lang hindi ko alam gagawin sa ibabaw e." ( anong ba self akala ko ba smut to bakit biglang naging comedy...HAHAHAHAHA.)

Natawa lang si Jongin. Ang cute cute po ng mahal ko.

 

P.S pareho na po silang hubad diyan.

 

 

\-------------------

 

"Jagi ano to?." ( lube and condom) nakuha ito ni Jongin dun sa pantalon niya kanina habang nagbibihis sa banyo.

"Sino nagbigay sayo niyan?."

"Si Sehun jagi."  
"Sabi niya gamitin ko daw to pag nasa ialalim kita."

 

Nagulat naman si Soo. Oh Sehun, humanda ka talaga sakin kung ano anu pinagtuturo mo kay Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

AUTHORS NOTE:

 

At ayun nga mga ka-jagi nayshun alam niyo ang susunod na nangyari at mangyayari pa. *winks*

Wag kang ano jan alam kong nagbabasa ka ng smut. Favorite genre mo pa nga eh..diba? *hides away*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

 

Akala niyo tapos na noh, hindi pa. Scroll down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

 

Kinaumagahan nagising si Soo na nakayap kay Jongin at yakap din siya ni Jongin. Gising na pala sila pareho.

 

"Good morning jagi." bati nito kay Soo. "Masakit ba jagi ko?."

 

Namula naman si Soo kasi naalala naman niya ang nangyari kagabi. "Hindi naman jagi okay lang." sagot nito. At hinalikan ni Jongin ang ilong si Soo.

 

"I love you so much Kim Jongin." sabi ni Soo na nakatingin at niyakap si Jongin.

 

"I love you too, so much, more, Hyung Ko and my jagi Do Kyungsoo."

 

 

*kinikilig si Kyungsoo ihhh*

 

At hinalikan ulit ni Jongin ang labi ni Soo.

 

 

 

-Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations sayo dahil umabot ka dito. Maraming Salamat sa pagbabasa mo. Keep your faith KaiSooist and Jagi Nayshun. I love you all.


End file.
